


Gross!

by Bidmybloodtorun



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bidmybloodtorun/pseuds/Bidmybloodtorun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid enchanted mistltoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross!

Regulus couldn't believe this had happened. Why, why him? It was a punishment from the gods, he was sure. Stupid Mistletoe, Stupid Christmas, Stupid Mother and Father for making him stay at Hogwarts over the Holiday. The one time he sneaks out after hours and he gets stuck under the stupid Enchanted Mistletoe. With his brother! And now they would have to kiss, or the damned Mistltoe wouldn't let them leave. He looked up at Sirius, who was giving him an amused look. Of course he found this funny, he had probably snogged half of Hogwarts. What was one little kiss, even if it was with his brother? "Whats wrong Reg? Don't want me to be your first kiss?" Sirius spoke suddenly, startling Regulus out of his thoughts. Regulus wanted to lie, wanted to say he'd been kissed before, but his protest caught in his throat as he gazed at his brother's smirking lips. They were full, and looked soft, though they were slightly chapped. "C'mon Reg, before we get caught be someone. I don't want to get another detention." Regulus drew in a shaky breath, and suddenly their lips were pressed together. Regulus tensed up, but then relaxed and kissed back. His eyes fluttered closed as he got lost in the kiss. His stomach did a summersault as Sirius' hand came to rest on his hip. Sirius' lips were soft, but he kissed hard and rough. And he kissed like a lover. It wasn't supposed to last this long. It was supposed to be just a quick peck to break the enchantment around them. As if reading Regulus' mind, Sirius suddenly pulled away. He smirked and licked his lips, and Regulus blushed. "Gross" Said Sirius. "Yeah, gross." Was Regulus' reply, but what he was really thinking was 'Yeah, gross that I enjoyed snogging my brother so much.' Sirius reached out a hand, and Regulus flinched, thinking Sirius has going to hit him. After all it was his fault they had gotten trapped under the Mistltoe in the first place. But Sirius did no such thing. Instead, he cupped Regulus's cheek and stroked his thumb over his bottom lip, which was swollen from their recent snogging session. Regulus leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "You know, I kinda wanna do it again. Just to make sure it's still gross." "Yeah, better make sure."


End file.
